Wild Thoughts
by Thegirlwiththefreckles
Summary: After Betty has a surprising, yet pleasant dream, she finds it hard to face her friend Sweet Pea who was the main star in the dream. Is it just a random dream or could this dream be telling her she wants something she hadn't consciously acknowledged before? This is set beyond where the series is as of the end of series 3 as I imagine them older. Reloaded as there was an error.


_Say your name while our tongues are tied_

_Getting shivers all down my spine_

_We're in bed, we're in bed, yeah, in my mind_

_Say you want me and don't be nice_

_Send those shivers running down my spine_

_We're in bed, we're in bed, yeah, in my mind_

_Don't say it's unholy_

_If I let you come hold me_

_I know it's wrong that I want to be here in your arms_

_Oh, come on and show me_

_(Unholy – Hey Violet)_

Betty lays stretched out on the bed, the tension coils low in her stomach. Her nails digging into the headboard as her hands straining against the ties at her wrists, wanting to grab his thick dark hair and direct his head to where she needs it. His hot tongue lathes her nipple, before sucking it into his mouth, the sharp scrape of his teeth, shoots pleasure straight down to her clit, she arches her back pushing her breast further into his face as she lets out a moan.

She instinctively tried to clench her thighs together to ease the throb, but his body between her knees prevents her, she rocks her hips forward in search of friction, digging her heels into his jean clad legs but he keeps himself just out of her reach.

'Please' she whimpers out. She can feel his smirk against her skin before biting down on her nipple again, soothing the sting with his tongue.

'Please what princess?' the deep voice sounds off somehow, not quite how she was expecting but she is too turned on to focus her mind on it for longer than a second.

His fingers trail down her stomach, her muscles twitch in anticipation of the destination. Finally, he strokes a finger along her slit, she knows she is slick with her own juices. He is deliberately not putting any pressure on to her clit or pushing the digit further in. She feels like he has been teasing her for hours, the need to cum driving her wild. She tries again to rock her hips to force his fingers further up but his other hand is gripping her hip preventing her movements.

She puffs out a breath in frustration as he removes his hand from between her legs, before she has a chance to complain he brings it back down in a sharp slap on her pussy. She cries out in surprise, but it didn't really hurt, the pain / pleasure of it heightening her excitement.

'Not until you've answered my question' he scolds, 'look at me and tell me what you want' his deep voice commands, she feels his hand cuff her throat as she opens her eyes, she doesn't realise she had closed, meeting his dark gaze. His brown eyes burn molten into her with undisguised lust. She is confused for a second, it's not the eyes or face she was expecting, but heat floods her body at his domineering actions and the thought disappears.

'Your fingers' she pants out, he raises his eyebrow wanting more from her 'fuck me with your fingers Sweet Pea' she is beyond caring about the desperation in her voice.

'Good girl' he praises her, then two of his thick fingers push inside her, his lips crash against hers swallowing her moans in an open-mouthed kiss. His hand still around her throat angling her head to give himself better access to her as his tongue slides inside. It's not a tender or sweet kiss, it's hot and hungry, her mind fogs with need at the dual assault. His tongue massages hers, echoing the movements of his fingers as he curls them inside her hitting the spot that has her seeing stars. His palm rubs against her clit simultaneously, the sensations driving her quickly towards climax.

'No yet princess, I want you to cum on my cock' his words nearly pushing her over the edge but she manages to hold off not wanting to disobey him, knowing it will be worth the wait.

'Good girl' he places another wet kiss on her mouth before sitting back on his heels looking down at her spread out naked before unzipping his fly to take out his erection. She looks up at him struck for the first time that his is still fully dressed, even still wearing his leather serpent jacket. That seems odd but again her mind skitters away from the thought as soon as it forms as she watches him strokes his cock, a wicked smile on his face as he looks her in the eyes.

'Such a pretty pussy, and it's all mine. Mine to decide when in gets filled with my cock, mine to decide when it cums'. He slowly presses himself inside her, his thickness stretching her. After just an inch, then he stops asking 'Who's pussy is it?'

'It's yours Sweet Pea, yours to fuck' she whimpers

'And no one else gets to fuck this pussy?' the dark possessive tone of his voice increases her arousal exponentially, she can feel her muscles fluttering around him, desperately trying to draw more of him inside.

'No one' she shakes her head 'No one but you Sweet Pea, I only want you to fuck me, please Sweet Pea' she pleads.

'That's right baby mine' he strokes a hand up her front reaching her face he tenderly cups her face his thumb brushing over her lips, she eagerly takes it into her mouth sucking it further in as she strokes the pad with her tongue.

'Don't worry you I'm gonna take care of you, I always do' with that he plunges the rest of his length inside her, the stretch just the right side of painful. She bites down on his thumb, 'Fuck' he hisses out, removing his hand from her face he brings his wet thumb down to rub her clit. 'Time for you to cum princess' she can feel her orgasm build quickly as he pulls nearly completely out of her again and slowly eases back into her, her inner muscle clenching around him as if he really can draw an orgasm from her on command.

She wakes suddenly her body feeling on the verge of climax, her limbs trembling, a light sheen of sweat coating her skin. She quickly sits up sucking in a deep breath, _what the fuck?_ She thinks to herself, w_here did that come from? Why is she dreaming about having sex with her friend?_Not just sex, but kinky, hot sex.

She'd readily acknowledge that Sweet Pea was attractive and had a certain bad boy appeal that she knew a lot of girls found irresistible, but she didn't think of him that way, _did she?_ They had gotten off to a bad start, she has resented most of the serpents when Jughead first joined, feeling that he was choosing them over her, and Sweet Pea had clearly disliked her, along with anyone from the Northside. As she had learned to appreciate the serpents and got to know them individually, the rest of the serpents had learned she was an ally accepting her into the group, serpent adjacent she liked to think though not a fully-fledged member of the gang.

Sweet Pea had definitely taken longer than the rest too warm to her, but they had eventually formed a good friendship. He had seemed surprised at first she hadn't just dropped them and gone back to a Northside life after she and Jughead had broken up, but she had continued to support the gang, when he realised she would stay by their sides she had earned his trust and respect. They got on well now and she counted him among some of her closest friend, but she had never thought of him in a sexual light.

'You alright Betts?' Jughead's voice hoarse with sleep as he turns over to look at her.

'Yeah' she answered a bit too quickly. He looks up at her his face full of concern,

'You have a nightmare?'

'Yeah' she replied, _something like that_.

She can't meet his eyes, guilt taking the edge off her arousal, slightly. Although she knew logically she had no control over her dreams, it felt almost like she has cheated on him. Especially as her body is still feeling primed and ready to go, the orgasm she had been about to reach still lingering in her limbs. She has to remind herself that as they are no longer together she wouldn't be cheating but she feels she shouldn't be lusting after her ex's close friends either.

She feels some regret that they are now just friends so she is unable to instigating some morning sex but the idea makes her feel uncomfortable with the images and effects of the dream still so present, the memory of a different dark haired boy's touch lingering on her skin. She also didn't want to do something to damage their newly strengthened friendship, it had taken them a little while to get back into the space of good friends rather than lovers, or exes, now was not the time to blur the lines.

'I'm going to go take a shower' she leaps out of bed before he could ask any further questions.

She tries to tell herself that it had just been too long since she'd had sex and having seen him yesterday he happened to be the first person her subconscious could supply. She lathers up her hair with shampoo quickly hoping to wash the memories out, but the feel of the shower jets on her skin just make her feel more turned on. Before she knows what she is doing one of her hands is between her legs, her fingers quickly working over her clit. She leans her head back against the shower wall as she pushes a finger inside. It doesn't feel as good as the fingers in her dream, she can't help but remember. As she thinks of the vivid dream she is quickly close to finishing, her breaths leaving her in pants as she speeds up her actions. Suddenly the bathroom door opens, she jumps, quickly removing her hand from between her legs letting out a small yip in surprise.

'Sorry Betts, I really need to brush my teeth, morning breath you know, don't worry I can't see anything' Jughead calls from the other side of the shower curtain. Had they really gotten to a point where he felt comfortable just waltzing in while she was in the shower? She bit down on her lip to prevent the frustrated groan from escaping her lips.

She quickly finishes washing, and turns the water off. Drying herself with the towel roughly feeling overwhelmingly angry at Jughead for interrupting and not allowing her to resolve the tension. She can't work out if she is angry just because he interrupted her or simply because he thought it was appropriate to just barge into the bathroom while she was showering. Wrapping the towel tightly around her she steps out and grabs her clothes, retreating to his room, leaving him to finish getting washed, if he noticed her ire he made no reaction to it.

Once dressed she heads to the kitchen, although she feels keyed up, nerves on high alert, she decides to make coffee anyway as that's what she usually does in the morning. Her clothes are feeling too tight against her skin, the fabric of her bra rough against her hardened nipples. As she waits for the coffee to brew she leans to rest her elbows on the counter the action inadvertently rubbing the seam of her jeans between her legs, she shudders at the sensation, squeezing her thighs together and repeating the rocking motion of her hips, she closes her eyes relishing the friction, she starts to think she might be able to climax just from this. Until she hears the pad of Jughead's feet as he makes his way to the kitchen. She stops moving her hips but can't bring herself to stand up straight, annoyance spiking through her again.

'Hmm coffee, thanks' he presses a kiss to her temple. 'Wow Betty you feel really warm' he places the back of his hand against her forehead, 'are you getting sick?' he asks, the concern clear in his face.

She instantly feels guilty at her irritation with his interruption again and for her wild thoughts. He'd been kind enough to let her stay here whenever she wants to escape her crazy mum's constant campaign for the farm. He had initially offered to take the couch, but she'd told him that was silly, they'd shared more than a bed before and there was plenty of space for both of them on the old mattress. She spent most nights there now, her mum had pretty much permanently moved out to the farm. Betty wasn't sure what was worse, her mum there bleating on about Edgar or being alone in the empty house with the memories of what had once been the vision of the All-American dream family on the outside but what had turned into something that could have been its own series of American horror story.

Jughead understood her reluctance to be home alone most nights and had given her carte blanche to be at his trailer whenever she wanted. She was glad that they had also maintained an element of intimacy once they got over the initial awkwardness of no longer being together as a couple. They both had recognised within each other the need for both physical and emotional affection that they had never received from their own dysfunctional families, and would regularly fall asleep cuddling, neither wanting to lose the comfort that they had gotten used to having together as a couple. It seemingly worked for them both now but she worried how their dynamic would change if either were to get involved in a relationship with anyone else.

'I'm fine Juggie, just think I had the shower too hot' she smiles warmly at him. He turns and pours them both a cup of coffee, handing her a cup. He takes his phone out scrolling through his messages. She takes a large gulp of coffee hoping it'll clear her head. She can tell Jughead is talking to her, but she can't get herself to focus on his words, until he says 'Sweet Pea is coming'.

She spits the coffee she had in her mouth out back into the cup, coughing to cover up. Jughead eyes her curiously and gives her a few lack lustre pats on the back but doesn't comment. She definitely can't see Sweet Pea right now. She was sure a blush was rising in her cheeks just at the thought, so she turned away busying herself with washing her coffee mug. She feels a giddy fluttering rise in her stomach at the idea of seeing him, similar to how she had felt as a young girl when anticipating seeing a crush.

'I just remembered I need to get going, my mum said she was going to be at the house today to do some sorting, if I'm not there she's likely to empty the whole house of all our belongings to sell for the farm' if he could tell she was lying he made no indication of it. She continues talking about what her mum as she gathers her things into her bag, complaining about her mum's crazy demanding ways, and anything else that comes to mind, she know she is rambling but she can't stop, Jughead is just standing leaning against the kitchen counter an amused look on his face as she flits around.

'I'll text you later' she calls from the living room.

'Sure thing' he replies.

Quickly grabbing her bag off the couch she pulls the door open, she turns back, calling 'Bye Juggie' over her shoulder as she walks out the door and bumps into with what appears to be a solid wall of muscle.

It's Sweet Pea and she is plastered against him. His large hands are gripping her shoulders lightly where he caught her as she barrelled into him, his touch leaving a tingling on her bare skin. Her hands, which she had brought up to steady herself, are pressed against his chest, she can feel his heat through the t-shirt. Her fingers curl slightly testing the hard muscle beneath. Had she not noticed before how tall he is? How broad his shoulders are? She felt delicate and petite in comparison. She realises she obviously had noticed subconsciously as she remembers the feel of his large body between her thighs, hovering above her. She swallows hard, unable to stop herself from glancing up at his full lips, she licks her own as she recalls the sinful things he was doing with that mouth.

'You alright there Princess?' his deep voice washes over her; she can feel the words rumble in his chest against her palms. She shivers slightly at the use of the name he was calling her in the dream, had his voice always been so deep and sexy? She blinks up at him, face turning beet red as she meets his bemused expression. She opens her mouth but is unable make anything come out. His brows crease as he looks down at her in confusion.

A sound behind her brings her back to herself, she shakes her head to clear her thoughts, snatching her hand off him she takes a step backwards mumbling an apology. Not realising she had dropped her bag behind her in the collision. Her foot catches on the bag, it staying still as her body continues to move back with the momentum of the step, before she even realises that she's falling strong hands grasp her around the waist pulling her up and she finds herself pressed even tighter against his solid chest. She doesn't think she'd ever been so close to him before and now suddenly after her pornographic dream twice in a matter of minutes she was plastered against his body.

'Having a clumsy day I see' He lets out a gruff laugh 'what's gotten into you Cooper?'

_Not you unfortunately!_ the thought pops into her head suddenly, she bites her lip hard to prevent the errant though slipping out. She can feel the warmth of his fingers burning through the fabric of her thin shirt at her back. Jughead comes out of the kitchen then, coffee in hand.

'Hey man' he greets Sweet Pea, seemly unfazed by the fact he was holding Betty off the floor. 'Betty had a rough night didn't you, tossing and turning all night, you even sounded like you were moaning please at one point' he continues, the amusement clear in his voice as he goes to sit on the couch.

'Bad dreams' she offers by way of explanation her voice sounding hoarse, unable to meet either of their eyes for fear they would be able to read all over her face exactly how bad her dreams were, so bad her clit was still throbbing at the memory of it. She gives Sweet Pea a light punch on the shoulder to get him to put her down, having noticed her feet are fully off the floor, he ignores her so she does it again harder, though she thinks it probably hurt her fist more than him as he rolls his eyes and places her back on her feet cautiously.

'Are you sure you're ready to stand on your own Bambi?' he teased her, she ignores him, not in the mood to get into their normal patter of gentle teasing as she can't trust herself to keep it friendly at this time.

'Sorry again, I really need to get going, I should have been home ages ago' she says to them both over her shoulder as she moves around Sweet Pea to the door again.

'Need a ride?' he looks at her, _Yes, I definitely want to ride you_ her mind supplies, _no I don't_ she mentally scolds herself.

'That'd be great, thanks man' Jughead responds before she can get her mouth working to respond with something that isn't an inappropriate innuendo. 'I can meet you at the Wyrm when you get back, I'll have had enough coffee by then to be functioning' he adds raising his mug in the air.

'Yeah, that's cool' Sweet Pea agrees.

'Oh no, you don't need to do that, I'm fine walking' she argues as she fumbles with the door, trying to push it open and failing. She doesn't think she could handle being in such close proximity to him for much longer.

'It'll get you home much faster; I thought you were in a rush?' Jughead asked

'I am in a rush, but erm... I just don't want to put you out' she explains to sweet pea.

'It's no problem, plus I'm not sure you'd actually make it home if left to your own devices' he says with a laugh. He stands over her, reaching around and pulls the door open with ease, she starts quickly out the door feeling foolish, she'd used that door countless times she knew it opened inwards.

'Thank you, a ride home would be good' she puts the emphasis on the word home, more for herself than anyone else.

'See you later Juggie' she gives him a small wave as she leaves the trailer.

'I'm guessing you need this?' he holds the bag she had dropped on the floor out to her. She snatched it from him, starting to get cranky with the frustration building inside her.

'Thanks' she says, she winces at her own snippy tone.

'Ooh, really got your panties in a twist this morning' he teases, bumping her with his hip lightly as they walk to his bike.

_He needs to stop,_ _now_. She can't handle him talking about her panties, the panties that are currently damp with thoughts of him. She knows he doesn't mean anything sexual, it's just where her brain taking everything this morning. They walk the short distance to his bike; he climbs on passing a helmet to her and takes her bag to secure it in the side bag. She watches the way his body moves, as he twists to secure the bag closed his shirt rides up slightly a slither of olive skin visible. She can see the black line of a tattoo disappearing below the waistband of his jeans, her fingers itch to reach out and touch it, follow where it leads, her nipples tighten at the thought of tracing it with her tongue, exploring where else he has tattoos. She knew he had several but had only ever seen a few.

He turns back to her; she quickly flicks her eyes back up to his taking a deep breath to calm herself down. The movement pushes her chest out and his gaze drops, she follows and sees her harden nipples are clearly evident as they strain against her top. He clears his throat, looking quickly away from her.

'You'll get cold on the ride, take this' he shrugs out of his leather serpent Jacket passing it over to her. She goes to argue but doesn't want to make him aware that it isn't the cold that is affecting her body. She mumbles thanks as she pulls the jacket on; it swamps her, the arms hanging down to her fingertips. It smells of cigarettes and motorbikes, and something distinctly him, masculine smell that she can't help but respond to.

'You look hilarious' he says as he pushes the visor on her helmet down.

'Shut up' her tone light to show she hasn't taken any real offence. She hesitates realising she is going to be pressed up against him again, her legs wrapped around his hips, pressed up against his strong back. At least the jacket would prevent him feeling her hard nipples against his back but she worries he'll be able to feel the heat from between her legs.

'I know it's bigger than Jughead's but it's safe' he pats the seat behind him. _The bike Betty, he means the bike, get your mind out of the gutter!_ He obviously thinks her hesitance is fear for safety and she definitely isn't going to correct him, she is glad most of her face is covered as she is sure she is blushing hard as she climbs on behind him.

She swings her leg over the bike, placing her feet on the pegs and sliding close to him to get her arms around his waist to hold on, as much as she wants to keep her distance right now she knew it wouldn't be safe to not hold on tight. Although the real problem wasn't that she actually wanted to keep her distance, quite the opposite in fact, at the moment she wanted to climb him and rub herself all over him like a cat.

He starts the bike, the engine roaring to life. The bike vibrated between her legs pulsing through her, the engine must be stronger than the one on Jughead's bike as his never felt like this, _oh god it's like sitting on a giant vibrator_. She bit down on her lip and squirmed in her seat fighting the sensations bombarding her.

'Stop wriggling' he slaps his hand down on her thigh, she hopes the sound of the bike covers the moan that escapes her lips, _so I enjoy being slapped now, that's a new development._ She recalls the slap he'd given her in the dream, her body's reaction similar now.

By the time they get to her house she feels like her whole body is throbbing, she stumbles as she gets off the bike, her legs weak and shaky under her. He laughs loudly at her as she struggles to stay steady, holding his shoulder with one hand to stay upright as she takes off the helmet, he takes pity on her and helps her take it off as it's not really a one-handed job.

'You sure you don't need me to carry you in? If I didn't know any better I'd think you were drunk Cooper'

'No thanks' she snaps back tossing his helmet back to him.

'Thanks for the ride Sweet Pea'

'Any time Princess' _Is she imagining the glint in his eye as he says that?_ She decides it probably just wishful thinking on the side of her overactive hormones this morning.

She quickly runs up her path into her house, luckily her mum is out, so she can go straight to her room and sort this out, she is sure that once she releases the building pressure within her this would be out of her system.


End file.
